


open your eyes

by witchesdelite



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Arguments, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Thorin, Sad, Uncle Thorin, Young Fíli, Young Kíli, dwarflings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesdelite/pseuds/witchesdelite





	open your eyes

It was the middle of the night and thorin Sat by the fire Watching his young nephew twitch in his sleep, the look on his face was unbearable and thorin knew the second the dark haired prince opened his eyes he would cry out the same gut wrenching cry.

He had been a banded by his mother who couldn't stand to look at kili well to be precise kili's eyes who were the exact same shade as kili's father's so she had gone to stay in the iron hills with kili's golden haired brother who he knew he missed terribly.

He began to stir and thorin rushed over to his bed ready too soothe him.

" dada where is my dada?" he cried as thorin wrapped his arms around the dwarfling.

" shh it's ok little one uncle thorin is here" he said wrapping A protective arm around his shoulder

" where's fiwi?, where's mummy?" He cried into thorins shoulder.

" there still away little one but I'm here" he soothed rubbing kili's back.

" I want da when is he go to come home, uncle thowin I want dada" he stated looking into his uncle's wide eyes.

" not for a long while little one but he will meet you in Mahal hall that I can promise you he's waiting with your uncle frerin and your grandfather and grandfather before that there all waiting for us." He uttered looking into kili's brown eyes full with tears.

" why does mummy not love me anymore she cried last time she saw me and then took fiwi away in the night, was I bad?" He asked wide eyes looking at thorin for answers. It nearly broke thorins heart that kili blamed himself for his sisters un rational actions.

" of course not kili you weren't bad, try to go back to sleep my little Bear cub" thorin said running his fingers through the boys hair.

Kili shook his head stubbornly and crossed his arms "I'm not tired" he said yawning.

" yes you are lie back down I'll be right here when you wake up" thorin said plaiting the boys hair.

" No your go away like mummy and fiwi and da and I'll be all on my own with teddy" he said terrified clutching his big brown bear that thorin had given him on durins day.

" I promise I'll always be here" he said getting under the covers and bringing kili into his arms.

"always?" Kili asked looking at thorin with his big brown eyes.

" always" he promised placing a kiss to his brow.

Kili tucked his head into his uncle's tunic and brought his hand up to his braid and began to clutch it whilst sucking his thumb with the other.

Thorin sat thinking of his sister. He was furious with the way she had left it was unforgivable. She had packed up a bag woken fili and left kili on his own with a note addressed to them both on the table saying she wasn't coming back.

He had walked into the house as usual for breakfast and was met by a crying kili sat in the middle of the kitchen with his teddy clutched in his little hand.

Kili was too young to know how read so didn't understand where his mother and big brother had gone just knew he was alone.

But kili would never be alone thorin vowed to raise him as his own, he also vowed that he would tell him the truth for he did not believe in lies.

He lay in the small bed comforting the little dwarfling singing song after song until he was snoring again.

the months went on and the dreams lessened, kili followed thorin everywhere clutching his little hand into thorins big one.

One day they sat eating stew it was cold winters night so they were wrapped up warm in front of the fire kili was sat on thorins lap, chatting away about how Mister dwalin said he would be a Sharp shooter.

" he gave me this look uncle thowin it's a real bow and arrow, I'm gonna be a warrior and shoot orcs like you" he babbled.

" and you will little one I'll teach you to hunt and fish" I promised smiling at the happy look on his face.

Just then the front door went we both looked around at the same time to find dis and fili stood in the door way.

" fiwi" the brunette shouted who jumped off thorins lap and ran over and wrapped his arms around his brother.

" I missed you" fili said returning the hug.

Dis reached out for her youngest and he recalled at the touch and ran back to his uncle and hiding behind him.

" little one its me" she said reaching out for her youngest.

" go away I don't like you leave me and uncle thowin alone" he shouted grasping his uncle's hand.

" kili don't be silly come and give mummy a hug" she uttered reaching out for the boys arm.

He clung onto his uncle with all his might.

" I don't want to go away " Kili screamed.

Thorin picked the brunette up in his arms and he tucked his head under his neck and Began to suck his thumb

" why don't you and fili go and play with your toys in your room? Me and your mummy have something to talk about" thorin suggested to re brunette who nodded and jumped out of his uncle's arm.

Fili grasped his hand and they ran down the corridor to kili's little room.

Thorin waited until the door was closed and eyed His sister with disgust.

" you have the nerve to walk into my home after three months and expect everything to all right you abandoned your child dis" he uttered furiously.

He threw daggers at his sister, he could feel himself shaking with rage and wanted nothing more than to chuck her out the door

" don't you think I'm ashamed of myself because I am, I should never of left kili I know that, I just want to go home and carry on as normal" she said unable to look her brother in the eyes.

" kili stays with me,I promised to never leave him and I never will. You have proven you can just chuck him away when you fancy, and you never will" he said sternly.

She thundered down the corridor and into the small room that was currently kili's bedroom.

The boys were playing with toy soldiers as the door opened kili jumped and hid behind his big brother.

"Boys were going home" she stated reaching out for both there hands.

Fili held his mother's hand willingly kili how ever fought with all his might.

" no I don't want to go home with you i Want to stay with uncle thowin"

She grabbed his hand in a vice and started to pull the young boy down the hall kili sunk his teeth into her hand causing her to let go.

He ran down the hall to his uncle and grabbed hold of his leg.

" get back here" she thundered storming down the corridor. 

Kili held on tighter and began shaking with fear, thorin lifted him into his arms and wrapped a protective arm around him.

" get out of my house now" thorin shouted shaking with rage.

Dis knew better to argue with her brother and left the house slamming the door behind her.

The second she left kili began to sob into thorins chest.

" please I don't want to go with her I want to stay with you uncle if she takes me I'll run away with teddy" he sobbed.

" shhhh I won't let her take you, you belong with me, I promise and I never break my promises" thorin told him kissing his forehead.


End file.
